Glittery Eyes
by Schmelly Inc
Summary: She sits by her window every night, hoping a star will fall so she can wish for eyes that sparkle like that other girl's do. What she doesn't notice is the way his eyes glitter with longing for her. [axel.namine] oneshot.


Hey everyone, it's me again. I wrote this one after reading a book called The Nimrod Flip Out by Etgar Keret, it's a collection of short stories and one of the stories had a plot that I just had to apply to my favorite couple. The plot is that a little girl wishes for eyes that sparkle, but then behind the story there is a boy who's eyes glitter with longing for her. It's such a cute idea and I just couldn't help myself and sorry if I don't do the idea justice...I wrote it today in like half an hour but I'm pleased with the outcome. Kind of sad, but cute too. I hope you enjoy it even though it's one of the rather shorter stories I've written.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Also the idea of this story belongs to Etgar Keret, he definitely deserves the credit.**

* * *

**.::Glittery Eyes::.**

* * *

She sat by her window.

Again.

Maybe tonight she'd actually catch a glimpse of those beautiful streams of light that would ever so rarely glide across the sky, their bright tails leaving spectrums of distant colour just out of her reach. If she saw one, maybe she wouldn't keep forgetting what they were called…and have to keep hearing the sound of Zexion sighing in disdain at her lack of memory.

It was actually kind of funny when she thought about it…she, the amazing memory witch, couldn't even remember very much herself. What was it…she could feel it taunting her from the tip of her tongue, so close it was ridiculous that she couldn't get it within the grasp of her mind. Oh…wait.

A shooting star.

That's what they were called or as Zexion would say, a brief streak of light that a meteor creates as it burns up after entering the Earth's atmosphere…blah, blah, blah. She liked shooting star better and the concept of getting to wish upon that falling star was…more than she could hope for.

And ever since she'd heard about the wonders of a falling star, she'd sat by the small window in her white-walled room. Wishing that she'd be lucky enough to see that dwindling beauty of radiance as it fell through the deep ribbon of the night sky. Wishing that she'd be given the chance…to make a wish.

Ironic, maybe even foolishly stupid of her.

That's what **he **said.

Maybe he was right…he was right about just about everything. And if he wasn't…he'd make you accept his 'philosophy' with a quick flash of his temper. He couldn't of been given a better gift…taming fire. Controlling it, manipulating it, however you said it…it always came out sounding cruel.

And he knew how to be cruel…but, never when it wasn't necessary.

No, that didn't make it right, but that was the difference between him and the other members. He knew when it wasn't necessary to be cruel, he knew the line between bending her will and breaking her will.

And he was the only one who didn't see why he had to cross that line and break her like a little china doll.

But when some one did, he'd be there to help her put herself back together.

Sometimes she thought that maybe he cared deep down…she knew sometimes she thought she felt that way. But, then that strange wheel of emotions whirled around to a less than favorable mask and he changed into someone she wish she didn't know.

Sometimes he'd tell her about what the organization was **actually **doing…people they were looking for, reasons and plans that she didn't really understand. And didn't care to.

She heard about the girl, Kairi, and she'd get sad…they were the same, but still so different at the same time. They had the same face…same nose, same lips, same eyes. But, then the similarities would stop dead, Kairi was alive and she…was nobody, stuck in between being dead and being alive.

Kairi's hair glistened in the sun, where her own hung limp and _lifeless_ around her pretty face. Kairi's lips were red like cherries where her own were pale and drawn into a _endless_ frown. And her eyes…Kairi's eyes glittered like that falling star as it fell beautifully from the heavens and her own…her own eyes were _dead_. Hollowed out as she hung helplessly between her life and her death.

He'd tell her about those eyes like they were the most extraordinary thing he had ever seen. And she'd die even more when she saw his eyes, she'd bet they were almost as close to _glittering _like Kairi's.

But, she never took the time to notice something about _the way _his eyes would light up. She never saw that his eyes only held that _lively _sparkle when he was looking at **her**. When he saw her mouth curve into a smile, when he saw her nose crinkle with delight, when she laughed at something as stupid as what had come out of his mouth.

His eyes would only ever glitter for her. Shine with a longing she couldn't seem to see.

To him, Naminé's hair _glistened_ in the sun. Naminé's lips were as pink as strawberries and people were as lucky to see a smile _grace _those perfect lips as someone was to see a star fall from the sky. And her eyes…her eyes were the only eyes that held a spark of light so _pure_ that it could illuminate the dark hollow of his chest.

So, she'd sit by her window…waiting for a star to fall. Waiting for the chance to wish for eyes that glittered just like Kairi's did.

Wishing that she could have eyes that would _glitter_ for him.

And he would lean against the pale walls of her room, gazing at her small body as she leaned against the window pane…gazing at her with eyes that _sparkled_ with longing.

He'd stay with her throughout the night, just watching as she tirelessly gazed out her window.

Watching as she tirelessly wished for something she already had, but would never find.

* * *

I hope you liked this story, I realize it's kind of short but I hope you like the way I applied the idea to Axel and Namine...please tell me what yout think! Remember to press the little blue button and leave me a comment or feedback! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know! Oh and I hope there are not a lot of mistakes, I try my hardest...hopefully if there are some mistakes, they won't be shamefully awful. Thank you everyone and once again, I hope you enjoy it!

Cheers & Until Then!

- Michelle **:3**


End file.
